


Madoka's Pet

by Schlick_chan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Domination, Dominatrix, F/F, Masochism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlick_chan/pseuds/Schlick_chan
Summary: Homura will do anything for Madoka. Literally ANYTHING.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Homura, could you come up to the board and solve the next problem, please?” The teacher asked.

Homura looked up from her desk. “Um… yes…” She said, and set her pencil down. She took a moment to look at the pencil she just set down on her desk, and considered knocking it down to the floor. Doing so would signal that she wanted the game to stop.

It was one thing to play this game while she was sitting down in her seat, lost amongst the other students, but now that she would be standing in front of the whole class it may be too risky to continue. However, Madoka said there would be a reward for her if she made it through the whole day, and Homura didn’t want to disappoint her. 

The device which was sown into her panties was currently turned on a very low setting, causing only a slight tickle against that sensitive place, so Homura thought she could deal with it.

She glanced back at her mistress. The pink haired girl gave her a smile and a nod.  _ ‘No…’  _ Homura thought, _ ‘I can easily get through solving one math problem in front of the class. There is no reason to stop the game for something like this.’  _

Since Madoka went through so much trouble to set this up in the first place, Homura knew she would be upset if it were to end so soon. Therefore, she knew she had to continue and not let this one little issue stop her.

She left the pencil where it was on her desk then stood and starting walking to the front of the class.

Once she stood, she realized something. She hadn’t considered that from a standing position the device would press against her a bit more firmly than when she was sitting down. It was even worse each time she took a step, because aside from the vibration, the motion of her legs moving would cause it to rub against her clit. It was alright though, she thought she could still ignore it without any trouble and get back to her seat after solving the math problem. She had solved this same exact math problem many times before in past timelines, so it would be simple.

_ ‘Just focus on the board.’ _ She told herself, trying to keep her breathing steady,  _ ‘don’t think about what’s between your legs right now, and it won’t be as effective. Just focus on something else…’ _

Maybe she could have been successful with this strategy, but suddenly she felt a wave of pleasure wash through her body that was impossible to ignore. The vibrator, she realized, had just been turned up to a higher setting. She glanced back at Madoka, who wore a playful and adoring smile as she watched her pet. _ ‘Sh-she turned it up?’ _ Homura swallowed, looking at Madoka with a pleading expression on her face. This situation was fine on the low setting, where the vibration was little more than a soft tickle, but now she could actually feel her body responding to it.

It was too late to turn back, though. The only way to end the game would be to give Madoka the sign, and the sign was to drop her pencil on the floor… but, she had been foolish enough not to take it with her, not expecting that Madoka would decide to up the setting on the vibrator like this.

She approached the electric chalk board at the front of the room and quickly picked up the stylus she would use to write with. She didn’t even have to think about the math problem, because she already knew the answer by heart. She would just quickly write it down, return to her seat, and then knock the pencil to the floor and end the game. Easy.

She had to be quick… otherwise, at this rate there was no doubt she would end up cumming right here in front of the whole class!

“Homura.” The teacher said, stopping her. “Actually, since you have done so well with these formula’s so far, how about I give you a more difficult one this time?”

_ ‘What?’  _ Homura thought, her heart suddenly sinking into a panic. The teacher pressed around on his keyboard and the screen of the board shifted to the left and presented Homura with a different problem. This is one that she didn’t know by heart, and would actually have to solve.

_ ‘Damn it! Why?’  _ She thought. _ ‘No, calm down… you can still do this, but if you panic it’s all over.’ _

It was hard to concentrate. Her leg muscles were involuntarily starting to flex, her face was probably going red, and the vibration on her clit continued to send waves of pleasure through her body. Her mouth felt dry, her skin was warm, and she had to focus to keep herself from moaning in response to the sensation.

“Everything ok Homura?” The teacher asked, when she didn’t do anything right away.

It was an impressive act of will for Homura to keep her voice steady, and to not let her body show the signs of what she was going through right now, but somehow she pulled it off. “Yes, everything is fine.” She answered in her usual cool matter-of-fact way. Then she lifted the stylus to the board and began to write.

_ ‘I can do this.’ _ She thought, _ ‘I have to do this!’  _ Waves of pleasure coursed throughout her body, and her lips wanted to part and cry out.  _ ‘Don’t think about it! Don’t think about it!’ _

She could feel the eyes of everyone in class on her. She could imagine Madoka watching her; only Madoka knew what she was going through and no doubt Madoka was getting off on it as well. This remote controlled vibrator in her panties was an invisible connection to her lover, the small pink girl who owned her heart and had complete control over her body. As scary as this situation was, that connection to the girl she loved still made her feel happy.

_ ‘No! Don’t think about Madoka right now!’ _ Homura told herself, forcing herself to put her full attention back on the math problem. _ ‘If you think about Madoka right now, you really will cum! So stop it!’ _

She could keep her voice inside, and stop her legs from shuttering, but if she were to actually orgasum it would be all over. She wouldn’t be able to control herself at that point. She would crouch down, let out a loud moan and grab at her crotch right here in the middle of class! She couldn’t let that happen! She had to stay focused and not get caught up in the sensation, or think about how great it felt.

_ ‘Oh, Madoka!’  _ She thought, gritting her teeth as she continued to work out the math problem. _ ‘Please lower the setting! Please! It’s too much, I can’t do it! I’m really going to-’ _

Then she had an idea. She needed to communicate to Madoka how much trouble she was in. The sign was suppose to be dropping her pencil, but perhaps this stylus she was holding would be acceptable? It was her only chance, and surely her mistress would understand her predicament and let her off the hook. So, she went for it. She loosened her grip on the stylus, and let it fall to the ground.

“Ah… oops.” She said under her breath, then bent down to pick it up again.

_ ‘Please Madoka.’  _ Homura thought, as she glanced over her shoulder to the girl who she has completely given herself over to.  _ ‘Please, I don’t know if I can take it!’ _

“Hmmmm…” Madoka watched from the back of the class as her pet bent down to pick the stylus back up. When their eyes met, Madoka casually rested her head against the palm of her hand and smiled softly at the expression on Homura’s face.

_ ‘Sorry Homura-chan. You’re not getting off that easily.’ _ Madoka thought, as her thumb reached for the dial of the remote in her pocket.  _ ‘The deal is you have to drop your pencil… not that thing.’ _ Her soft smile turned into a mischievous grin as her thumb rolled the dial upward. She saw Homura let out a small gasp as the vibrator strengthened to it’s max setting.  _ ‘I’m sure you can handle this, Homura-chan. You’re so tough. Just hurry back to your seat and you’ll be fine.’ _

Homura felt the pleasure explode through her body. Madoka’s answer was clear, and there was no way Homura could beg her to reconsider. She couldn’t even stop time and beg with time frozen, because that would require transforming first.

Her shaky hand picked the stylus back up, and she raised back up to her feet. 

Her body was in total euphoria, every natural instinct and primal urge wanted her to just roll over and allow the release. She couldn’t though, not here, she had to fight it! She had to disconnect her mind from the physical sensation of her body, as if those feelings belonged to some foreign entity that had nothing to do with her. Her only chance was to do this, and keep her mind occupied on something else.

She returned her eyes to the half finished math problem. She lifted the stylus and continued working it out.

She tried her best to focus only on the math problem; the soft tap of the stylus hitting the screen, the black streaks it left behind with each stroke, the numbers themselves as she wrote them down. She tried to empty her mind of anything else.

However, even if she ignored the vibrator, she only had so much control over her body's natural reactions. As if her will and her body were separate forces, because she had no control over those feelings that were rushing through her. The pleasure, the anxiety, the fear, and her love for the girl who actually  _ DID _ have control over her body right now. These feelings swirled together into a perfect storm inside herself.

Underneath her clothing her nipples were erect, her breasts felt heavy, the tips of her fingers tingled, and her toes curled up. She felt her pussy pulsating involuntarily, and her leg muscles tightened in response, as if trying to cut it off. How much longer could she hold it back? Fifteen seconds? Twenty?

She was almost finished with the problem. Just one more step in the formula, and the answer would reveal itself to her. She could do it! Just a little longer… and…

Suddenly, her hips flinched, her lips parted and a soft moan escaped her lips. It wasn’t loud, but it was enough for everyone to hear. That, and she was sure her face was bright red.

She felt herself panicking. She just moaned in the middle of class! She thought quickly, and quickly put a hand to her stomach and groaned as if she had felt a pain there.

The teacher shifted in his seat, looking at her for a moment as she then continued with the last step of the math problem. “Akemi.” The teacher said, “Are you feeling ok?”

Homura got her voice under control, and answered in her usual smooth way as her stylus continued to tap against the board. “Yes. It was just a slight stomach pain.”

“Do you need to go to the nurse's office?”

The stylus tapped a few more times as she wrote down the final answer to the problem underneath the long solution, and then underlined it with one last exaggerated stroke. She set the stylus down, then brushed her hair back and turned away from the board. “No. That won’t be necessary. This should be correct.”

The teacher adjusted his glasses as he looked over the problem. Homura didn’t wait for him to offer her back to her seat, and started walking. “Looks good.” The teacher said, “You can… um…” When he saw Homura had given him the cold shoulder, he cleared his throat then started clicking around on his keypad. “Ok, who want’s to do the next one?”

She hadn’t actually cum yet, but she was right on the brink. The moan that had escaped her lips was just a slight tremor before the eruption. She focused on her breathing, and kept it steady as she walked down the aisle back toward her desk. Her eyes focused on the pencil. She just needed to knock it off as she sat down and Madoka would stop the vibrator.

Madoka smiled as she watched her pet walk down the aisle. She saw the determined look in her eyes, the careful steps the tall girl was taking, and the slight twitching of her soft thighs underneath those black stockings. _ ‘See? I knew you could handle it Homura-chan. You’re so amazing!’  _ She thought, as she readied her finger on the dial so she could switch it off the second the pencil hit the floor.

It wasn’t easy for her either. Of course, Homura must have had the harder time out of the two of them, but Madoka also felt herself getting really excited. Unlike Homura, for Madoka it was like an itch that she couldn’t scratch, and she longed for the end of the school day so she could go back to Homura’s apartment, and have her pet relieve that itch for her.

Homura sat down, carefully lowering herself into the seat. Then, her trembling hand reach for the pencil - but she stopped.

_ ‘What’s this?’  _ Madoka thought, suddenly perking up. She saw Homura’s fingers fighting with an urge, and instead of knocking the pencil off the desk, her nails dug into the desktop with enough force to turn her knuckles white. Her head lowered, letting her dark hair veil her face, and every muscle in her body tensed up.  _ ‘No way!… she’s going to-’ _

Homura had been holding it back for so long, the floodgate of emotion and pleasure just begged to be released. Coming this far to have nothing happen would be too much for her to bare; she wanted to cum! Everything else around her washed away from her mind, she didn’t care where she was, or what might happen, she completely gave herself over to the sensation and let it all flow out of her.

Her hand quickly clasped around her mouth to stifle the sound, but the high squeal still made it past. Her body twitched with the climax, her hips bounced, and her inner thighs suddenly became incredibly wet. 

The waves rushed through her again and again, after being teased all day and finally climaxing resulted in multible orgasums. She contained the sound of her voice for the most part, but Madoka watched with fascination as her girlfriend's legs continued to twitch, likely with each squirt which soaked her panties more and more.

Homura was left breathing heavily, and probably every head in the room turned in her direction. She pushed her pencil off the desk and the second she heard it hit the floor, the vibrator stopped.

“Akemi? Are you sure you’re alright?” The teacher asked. Soft whispers were spoken throughout the class between the students. Did they know what just happened? Homura had moaned, but she still managed to contain it. Well, she tried to anyway. In all honesty, when she was in that moment nothing else existed for her other than the sensation pulsing through her body. She could not remember the sound her voice had made, or how obvious it would be to anyone who heard it. “Akemi?” The teacher asked again.

Homura put her hands on her stomach, and tried her best to fake a stomach pain. “May I be excused to the nurse's office?” She quickly said. “I’m not feeling well.”

“Hm, I thought you looked a little under the weather. You didn’t have to force yourself, you know.” The teacher tapped his foot and looked amongst the class. “Who is the nurse's aid for this class?”

“Um…” Madoka raised her hand and spoke in her small delicate voice, “That would be me, sir.”

“Ok, can you walk with Akemi to the nurse?”

“Of course.” Madoka said as she stood. She bent down and picked Homura’s pencil off the floor and set it down in front of the flushed ravenette, who still hadn't completely calmed down from the experience. “Ready to go? Homura-chan?” She asked.

Homura saw a somewhat dark expression on her mistress. Madoka’s eyes looked down upon Homura’s exasperated face and the corner of her lip rose in amusement. Homura nodded and stood, then followed her mistress out of the classroom and into the school hallways.

Madoka led the way through the halls with Homura following close behind her, and feeling rather nervous. She wondered if Madoka was going to be mad at her for doing something so shameful, and nearly causing herself to be revealed? She didn’t know, and right now Madoka was giving her the silent treatment and not giving any hints to her thoughts.

The not knowing was the hardest part, so Homura cautiously spoke up, hoping to get some insight into what was going on her mistress's head right now. “Um… M-Madoka… I’m sorry I-”

“Quiet.” Madoka said, cutting her off with a cold commanding tone. Homura sunk down into her shoulders, and continued to follow a couple steps behind.

Each step felt a bit uncomfortable. The vibrator was off now, but she could still feel it pressing against her, rubbing with each step, and her crotch was completely wet. She didn’t really have any way to deal with this, so for now she just followed her mistress silently.

“In here.” Madoka said, as she lead Homura to the bathroom. Homura followed her in, and Madoka leaned down slightly to peek under the stall doors to make sure they were alone. Homura stood nearby, awaiting her mistresses next command, and still feeling a bit worried that Madoka was mad at her. When Madoka turned around, however, that nervous feeling melted away as she was greeted by the pink girl's smiling face.

Madoka leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Homura. “That was  _ AMAZING  _ Homura-chan!” She squealed as she hugged tightly and shook Homura back and forth.

Homura accepted this with a blank look on her face. She had expected Madoka might be upset with her, but she ended up showing the complete opposite reaction. Homura was so prepared to get scolded, that even though a compliment came instead, she couldn’t help responding as if it were the opposite. “I… um… I’m sorry… I…”

Madoka released her just enough to look up at the taller girl, but still kept her hands on Homura’s hips. “What are you apologizing for? You did so well! I knew this was going to be fun, but I never expected things to go quite like that…” Madoka blushed as she glanced to the side, “Sorry for pushing you so far, but I know you so well Homura-chan, I knew you could handle it.”

In truth, Madoka was very close to ending the game early herself. When she heard Homura make that sound while she was still up at the board, Madoka’s finger was on the controller and ready to turn it off that very second. She didn’t though, because she could see the determination in Homura’s posture. Even though she had tried to back out prior to that moment, Madoka knew she was resolved to succeed and didn’t want to cut her short. It turned out Homura was even stronger than Madoka thought she was, but she didn’t want Homura to know she had any doubts at all.

“When you got back to your desk, but didn’t knock the pencil down… you know, it was like you were asking if it was ok to cum. I was a little worried, but you handled it well, and it made me so happy to see you like that.” Homura seemed to soften up a little more, and her nervousness vanished. “So you liked it right? Did it feel good?”

Homura blushed and couldn’t help the smile coming on her own face. “Yes… it was a little scary but… I guess it wasn’t so bad…” Then her blush deepened as she glanced down at herself. “Only…”

“Guess you’re pretty wet down there aren't you?” Madoka said with a soft laugh, then grabbed onto Homura’s hand and led her forward. “Well, guess we had better get you cleaned up then.”

Madoka led her into one of the stalls, then put the seat down on the toilet and told her to sit. Homura did as she was asked, then Madoka bent down and started removing her shoes for her. 

“That was pretty difficult for me too…” Madoka said, as she unlaced the shoes and pulled them off. Homura just sat there blushing, she never was very talkative and of course had an even harder time ever expressing her feelings. Still, Madoka knew her well enough that Homura didn’t need be expressive for Madoka to know what was going on in her girlfriend's mind. “Seeing you like that got me really excited as well, you know. Even now it's hard for me, because I want you so badly right now.” She grinned, “We really can’t do that stuff here in the bathroom, though.”

“W-well… I could…” There was Homura’s heart-meltingly adorable expression whenever she tried to say something dirty. “S-stop time and… I could…”

Madoka laughed, and patted Homura on her soft upper thigh. “Thanks, but I can wait. I already told my mom I’ll be studying at your place tonight, so I’ll have all night to use you as much as I want.” Then she put her hand on Homura’s skirt. “Now, lets see how things are down here.” When she lifted the skirt, a rather deep shade of blush ended up on Madoka’s face as well, and Homura nearly melted from the embarrassment. “Oh, wow! I got to admit I don’t think I was expecting this. I didn’t think doing it in public was that much of a turn on for you.” Madoka already knew the real cause, but still loved the embarrassed expressions Homura would make, and felt like bullying her a little more.

“N-no! I-I um… It’s because, well… you were teasing me all day… so…” Then Madoka started rolling Homura’s panties down along with her stockings and Homura nearly shrieked. Homura grabbed onto her skirt and forced it down with two balled fists to cover the fact that she was now completely out in the open.

“It’s a good thing you wear stockings, otherwise it might have actually dripped down your leg.” Madoka said,  _ waaay  _ too casually, and pretending not to notice Homura’s discomfort.

“W-what are you doing?” Homura managed to blurt out as her undergarments made it down past her knees.

“Oh,” Madoka reached into her pocket and pulled something out. “Ta-DA!” She cheered, as she held up a scanty little pair of black panties. They were made of a thin material with the stitching done with red threads which traced down and around in a rather provocative way. They would outline all the important curves of that area between Homura’s legs once she put them on. They were small, and Homura could tell just by looking that they would hardly cover her ass at all. “Just incase something like this happened, I brought an extra pair for you.” Madoka explained.

Homura still held tightly to her own skirt, balling it up over her bare sex, as she stared at the revealing garment. “Uh-um… thanks b-but those are a little… um...”

Madoka grinned and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s either this or you can go about the rest of the day without anything down there at all. Either way is fine with me to be honest with you.” Then she blushed, and looked up at Homura with her warm adoring smile. “Besides, I picked these so that you would have them on when we got back to your apartment. I’ve got much more fun things planned for when we go home.”

Homura coughed into her fist and glanced to the side. “Well… I-I suppose I don’t really have a choice then.”

“Heheh! NOPE!~” Madoka cheered in her cute way, “You sure don’t.”

Madoka helped her clean up, much to Homura’s further embarrassment, then they put the new panties on. Her stockings had a slight damp spot on them, but she had to put those back on anyway. She couldn’t exactly come back to class missing them or it would be way too suspicious. 

Then Madoka had Homura hide the soiled pair under her magic shield after folding them up and covering the wet part. They were specially made with the vibrator sewn right into the fabric, so Madoka didn’t want to lose them.

Once all that was done, they walked back out into the school hallway. “Try to knock that expression off your face.” Madoka commanded her. “Otherwise people might think we were doing something weird in there.”

_ ‘We WERE doing something weird!’ _ Homura thought, but only expressed this with a slight sigh.

As she thought, the panties Madoka had her wearing barely covered anything, and she could feel the fabric between her buttcheeks. It was really soft though, and although it embarassed her, it also felt kind of nice. ‘ _ She’s really not giving me a break today… but I guess that’s alright… as long as it makes her happy.’ _

She smiled inwardly as she continued to follow a step behind the small pink girl who owned her body and soul.

 


	2. The First Night: Part 1

With a long yawn, Madoka stepped out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom. The heat of the water still stuck to her and covered her body in a layer of warmth, which had a calming effect and made her feel sleepy and ready for bed. She took a towel from the rack by the door, wrapped it around herself then went to the sink to brush her teeth. Once that was done, she walked out into the hallway and back to her room so she could put on her pajamas and go to sleep.

As she entered the room she glanced over to the clock to see it was only nine-thirty. She already felt drowsy enough she was sure she would fall asleep the second her head hit the pillows.

She went to the dresser and started to pick out what clothes she would wear tomorrow so they would be ready for her in the morning. Her hair was down and still slightly damp against the back of her neck, but she picked out a set of red ribbons she would tie it up with tomorrow. She hummed softly to herself as she did all of this, then bent down to the bottom drawer to get her pajamas.

As she bent down, she felt a cold breeze hit her heels, and she suddenly realized she could hear the ambient sounds from outside more clearly. _Did I leave my window open?_ She wondered passively, as she found her pajama bottoms. She’d have to close it before getting in bed to avoid catching a cold.

Then, she heard a voice. _“Madoka Kaname.”_

The unexpected voice made her jump.

At first Madoka thought she must have only imagined the soft monotone voice that had spoken her name, but she swung around anyway and gasped at what she saw. A girl wearing a strange outfit was now sitting in the windowsill. The wind blowing through made the curtains along with her long black hair flap in the breeze. “Don’t  be frightened.” The girl said, using one hand to brush her hair back, “I am a friend.”

“Ah! W-what? Who are you?” Madoka gasped as she took a few steps back. She was startled enough that she didn’t think to watch where she was going, and her towel managed to catch itself on the corner of her dresser.

“I’m a frie-”

All of a sudden, the towel unwrapped itself from around her body, and fell to the floor. Leaving her stark naked.

The corner of Madoka’s mouth twitched as she looked down at herself. Upon the realization that she was fully exposed, she let out a loud scream. She crossed her legs and folded an arm over her chest as she stumbled back against the wall.

The window-girl’s face went bright red. She fell from her perched seated position on the windowsill and onto the floor of Madoka’s bedroom. Before she could even lift her head back up she was already getting bombarded with anything Madoka could find to throw at her. Thankfully, Madoka had stumbled to her shelf full of stuffed animals, so her projectiles did not actually do much damage.

“W-wait!” The girl said, shielding herself from a stuffed raccoon, “Please just-” a dog, “S-stop and-” an elephant.

“Pervert!” Madoka screamed, she kept her legs crossed and one arm over her chest as she grabbed a purple rhinoceros and held it high in the air, ready to throw it. Before she could, the girl suddenly disappeared and Madoka could only gape in confusion. The girl had disappeared, but transported to just a few meters in front of her.

The girl was still on her hands and knees, and kept her head down, trying her best not to look up and see Madoka’s nakedness. She grabbed Madoka’s towel, and held it up in her direction. Her face was beat red as she stammered over an apology. “I-I-I’m sorry!”

Madoka quickly snatched the towel out of her hand and held it over herself. Thinking she must have only imagined that this girl had teleported. It didn’t matter, she was an intruder in her house and just came into her room while she was getting changed!

“Madoka?” She heard her mom call from the hallway. “Are you alright? I heard a scream.”

Madoka opened her mouth to yell for help, but the girl kneeling at her feet folded her hands together in a praying gesture and whispered. “Please just hear me out!”

“Um…” Madoka stared down at her. Somehow, the ravenette was not actually all that threatening, and the blush along with that desperate begging look on her face made her actually seem kind of cute.

“It’s… it’s ok mom!” Madoka called out into the hall. “It was just a spider… um… I got it!” Then she added, “Don’t come in, I’m still getting changed.”

“Ok, as long as everything's alright. Goodnight sweetie.” Then they could hear her footsteps going back down the hall.

“Goodnight mom!”

Madoka turned her gaze back on the window-girl, as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself more properly. Her eyebrows slanted down in anger, and her normally girlish voice managed to speak with a level of dominance that was rare for the small pinkette. “You better start explaining.”

* * *

 

    Madoka sat on her bed, still dressed in nothing but a pink towel as the window-girl, who said her name was Homura Akemi, stayed on the ground by her feet. She had her head bowed all the way to the floor as she explained herself.

    Madoka continued to give a scrupulous eyebrow throughout the explanation. “So you're telling me you are from the future, and you came back to warn me against accepting an offer for a wish from an evil alien cat who wants to harvest my emotions for energy to prevent the universe from imploding?”

    “Y-yeah… that’s pretty much it...”

    Madoka folded her arms over her chest, and her face became red with annoyance. “You really expect me to believe that!” she shouted, as she stomped her foot on the top of Homura’s head and grinded down. Homura didn’t resist this, still having her hands and forehead on the ground in the bowing posture, simply accepting this punishment.

    “P-please! I know how it sounds, but I only want to protect you!”

    At those words, Madoka let her foot off of Homura’s head and briefly thought how nice the girl’s silky hair felt between her toes as it separated. What she just said intrigued her. “Protect me?”

    Homura cautiously peeked up, still not raising her chin more than a few inches off the ground. “Yes...”

    “Why?”

    “W-well… because you are my friend.” Homura said, “It sounds strange, I know, because at this point in the timeline you do not know me, but all I want is to protect you and have you by my side.”

    Madoka could hear the sincerity in her words, and see the adoration in her eyes as she looked up from her position on the floor. Also, Madoka couldn’t help once again thinking how cute she looked… more than that, this situation reminded her of something. It was a certain feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time...

    ...When she and Sayaka were little, they had a game they would play. Basically, Sayaka would pretend she was a knight and Madoka was a princess, and it would be Sayaka’s job to protect her from make-believe attackers. At one point in this game, Sayaka had kneeled down by Madoka’s feet as she pledged her loyalty to protect her princess.

    Madoka remembered thinking how cool it was to have someone kneeling down to her, and then she had the strange idea to command her knight to kiss her foot. She didn’t know why she did that, but something about having someone actively obey that kind of a command really got her excited. However, Sayaka didn’t go for it. Instead, she grinned, got up, and started tickling Madoka to death. Madoka had to scream for her to stop between uncontrollable bouts of laughter before Sayaka would let her go again...

She never minded Sayaka picking on her like that, and she supposed it wasn’t in Sayaka’s personality to do something like kissing someone's foot in the first place. Still, Madoka couldn’t help thinking how nice it would be to have someone in her life who _was_ like that and really would obey that kind of a command.

    Now, this strange girl was at her feet, and Madoka felt that odd feeling once again. “Well, you don’t look very sorry to me.” She said, forcing a scolding expression on her face.

    “I-I am! I’m sorry!”

    “Just saying it isn’t much of an apology. You know how embarrassing that was? You have to do more to show me how sorry you are!”

    “B-but…” Homura’s eyes slunk down in a pitiable expression which made her seem even cuter. “What?”

    _Oh geeze,_ Madoka thought as her face reddened, she wanted Homura to kiss her foot, but she didn’t know if she could just say something like that _._ _Guess I’ll have to try to give her a hint._

She extended her toes and moved her foot closer, giving a slight _‘hmpf’_ as she closed her eyes and pointed her chin away.

Homura just stared at the foot with wide eyes. After a moment, her arms slowly came up and took it in her hands. Madoka peeked one eye open and watched, suddenly feeling her heart thumping as Homura’s head moved down, and her lips got closer. When her lips touched down on the top of Madoka’s foot, and she felt the small kiss, a warm feeling spread throughout her whole body.

_She did it! She actually did it!_

    “S-sorry!” Homura suddenly shrieked, letting go of Madoka’s foot and quickly bowing her head down to the floor once again. “I-I shouldn’t have done that!”

    Madoka grinned, figuring she would have to guide the girl along a little more after all. “No…” She said softly, moving her foot down under Homura’s chin and using it to force her to look up. “That’s not a bad _start_.”

    Homura’s blush deepened. “Y-you mean?”

    “I hope you don’t honestly think I’m letting you off the hook with just that one little kiss.” Madoka said, trying to sound as in control as possible, although she felt her heart fluttering.

Madoka’s foot under Homura’s chin forced her to look up, but the ravenette didn’t seem like she knew what to do.

Madoka smiled, “You _are_ going to give me a proper apology, right?” And she slid her foot up from under Homura’s chin, until her big toe was right in front of Homura’s lips. After a moment of hesitation, Homura leaned forward and closed the distance enough to give the toe a small kiss. When she saw Madoka’s expression brighten, she kissed again.

“That’s it.” Madoka said, her hands grabbed onto the bedsheets as she leaned back a little. She felt like she had to focus on her breathing to keep it steady, not wanting to reveal just how anxious she actually felt.

She pushed her foot forward a little, and Homura let two toes come into her mouth, but then seemed confused again like she didn’t know what to do next. Madoka’s hands balled up around the bed sheets tighter. _Is she going to make me explain everything?_ On the other hand, she didn’t entirely mind that. Having someone obey her commands is part of what was so exciting about this.

“You can use your tongue a little too.” She said, surprising herself by how calmly those words came out. Homura obeyed, and a moment later Madoka felt something soft and wet caress the bottom of her big toe. It tickled a little, and forced a smile on her face. She took in a deep breath to stifle out a laugh. Her eyes remained seductive as she watched. “That’s good.” She whispered. “Now suck.”

Homura was caught a bit off guard by that, but did as she was asked. Her soft lips tightened against Madoka’s skin and sucked on the two toes that were in her mouth. Madoka forced her foot even further into Homura’s mouth, causing her to let out a surprised muffled moan. She ended up coughing as her lips were stretched out and the foot went in far enough to make her gag. Then Madoka pulled her foot away and there was a slight popping sound from Homura’s mouth as it left along with a thin trail of saliva.

Homura stopped licking and looked up at her with wide anxious eyes, as if asking what was to come next.

“Keep going.” Madoka said, “I didn’t tell you to stop yet.” Homura obeyed instantly, putting her hands on Madoka’s foot so she could guide it back to her mouth. “Actually, put your hands on the ground.” Madoka commanded her, “Palms flat. I only want you using your mouth.” She once again surprised herself by how authoritatively those words came out.

“Oh… y-yes.” Homura said in a low voice as she obeyed and put her hands flat on the ground, then leaned forward with her tongue out to continue. She licked Madoka’s toes, sometimes with her tongue ending up between them, and sometimes Madoka would force them into her mouth and have her suck on them.

Normally Madoka was not a very authoritative person. Typically she was the accommodating one, always giving up parts of herself to try and make other people happy. She was fine with it, and helping people did make her happy, but she also liked to be the one  in control for a change. She sometimes wished she were more like her mother, and had people listen to her and do what she told them to. Now, this strange mysterious girl was fulfilling that desire quite nicely, and it made her feel really happy.

She continued using her foot to play with Homura, mostly being easy on her, but eventually deciding to try getting a little rougher. At one point, Madoka forced her foot deep into Homura’s mouth until she started gagging on it, but this time Madoka left it there for a while. She watched in fascination as Homura spurted and coughed, her chest heaving slightly with her body trying to reject the obstruction. Homura was a good girl though, and resisted the urge to move away, forcing herself to sit there and bare it. Waiting until Madoka was ready to remove the foot herself.

_She is trying really hard,_ Madoka thought, _does she really want me to forgive her that badly? Even going so far as to let me humiliate her like this?_ Somehow, even though this should be a humiliation for Homura, Madoka found herself respecting the girl for being able to put up with it. She left her foot there, curious to see just  how far she could push her. Homura’s eyes started to tear up, and some wetness leaked out of her nose while her mouth remained stretched out around the center of Madoka’s foot with quick gagging sounds escaping.

It must have been hard for her to breath, because she eventually look up at Madoka with a panicked look in her watery eyes and her chest twitched. Cute little distressed moans came from her muffled voice, and her hands tightened against the ground. Madoka finally thought she had enough, and removed her foot so Homura could have a break.

Homura gasped for breath once it was gone. She bent over and put a hand over her chest as she took in some air. Strings of saliva still connected her mouth to Madoka’s foot. Her face was red and wet with tears.

Madoka gave her some time to breath. Watching her with a smile, and listening to the cute sound of her panting voice as she tried to regain herself.

When it seemed Homura was ok, Madoka continued with her role. “I didn't say stop. And I didn’t say you could get up either. Put your hands back on the ground.”

Homura didn’t respond right away, perhaps she really had been pushed a little too far, but when she looked up and saw the adoring expression on Madoka’s face it motivated her to continue. She put her palms flat on the ground again, and leaned forward with her tongue out to continue servicing Madoka’s foot.

“There, that's better.”

Homura would sometimes peek up at her. Seeing the lovely ravenette look up through the tops of her eyes while she had a foot in her mouth was an incredible image to behold. Madoka took a mental photo of it to store for later use. She watched with giddy fascination, feeling herself getting really hot as the licking continued.

“You know, this is suppose to be an apology, but it does looks like you are enjoying yourself a bit, doesn’t it?” Madoka laughed. She crossed her leg over her knee so her foot could dangle in front of Homura’s face without her having to hold it up. Homura’s tongue found itself on the underside of Madoka’s foot, and lapped at it like an icecream cone. Every time she did so, Madoka’s hands tightened on the bed sheets and her body tensed, fighting back the reflex to kick her foot out. She giggled, “Do you really like licking my foot that much?”

Homura’s breathing was heavy, and her naturally pale complexion was now bright with color. Her lips were wet and her eyes glassy with desperation. Madoka raised her foot up and forced Homura to reach for it.

“Even the bottom, huh?” Madoka laughed, and tightened her fists on her bedsheets as Homura’s tongue found a rather sensitive spot in the middle. “I did just take a bath, but it’s still been on the floor. Isn’t that a little dirty? Homura-Chan?”

_Homura-chan_ , she liked the way that sounded. She decided she would start calling her by that.

Homura did not respond with her voice, perhaps she was too embarrassed to know what to say, her face was bright red after all, but she continued licking, having to stick her tongue out and stretch her neck to reach the raised foot while keeping her palms flat on the ground as Madoka told her to.

“I guess you don’t mind if it’s a little dirty after all. You are kind of like a dog in that way, huh?” Madoka giggled, half from herself and half because Homura’s tongue hit that sensitive spot again, “Should I just start thinking of you as my pet then?”

Madoka realized while she had her leg up like this, it might be possible for Homura to see under the towel. If Homura _did_ peak at this point Madoka honestly would not have minded. Even though the whole point of this “apology” in the first place was because Homura had seen her naked, Madoka still wanted to make sure Homura was getting something out of this as well.

Madoka lowered her foot back down. She smiled as Homura’s licks went back to her toes and then became more cautious. Homura looked up at the girl who had just claimed herself as her master, getting a feeling from Madoka’s expression that she either wanted her to stop, or wanted something different now.

“That’s good,” Madoka said as Homura’s tongue came out one last time. “Sit up straight now, and you can take your hands off the ground.”

Homura nodded her head in understanding, then sat up straight and put her hands in her lap, waiting for whatever would come next. Madoka didn’t say anything, and just stared at her for a while. Homura started to feel nervous and asked, “So… w-was that ok?”

Madoka giggled, “Yes, you did a good job. I accept your apology, Homura-chan.”

“Oh… good.” Homura said under her breath, with a relieved look on her face.

“Now, can you go to that closet over there? You should be able to find a washcloth to clean up with.” Homura started to get up to do as she was asked, but Madoka stopped her. “Wait. So you're my pet now, right?”

Homura stopped and look over to her. “Um… I...”

Madoka smiled and leaned forward, “Would you _like_ to be my pet? I know you had fun licking my foot, I could see how happy you were while you were doing it.”

“Well… if you like it… I… just want you to be happy.”

Homura seemed embarrassed, and didn’t _quite_ give the response Madoka hoped for, perhaps not wanting to outright admit herself as an animal just yet. Madoka figured that was ok though, it would give her something to work on.

“I see…” Madoka thought for a moment, “Well the point is, if you _are_ going to be acting as my pet, you should just stay on the floor. Right? That shouldn’t be hard to figure out.”

“Oh, I… suppose you're right.” Homura spoke with a bit of resignation in her voice. She then got to her hands and knees and started crawling over to the closet door. Madoka smirked as she watched Homura’s butt wiggle back and forth with the motion of her crawling. Her skirt would come up enough that Madoka could see a bit of her panties beneath the black stockings, and she licked her lips as her eyes took in the soft flesh of the thighs which those stockings contained.

_Whether or not I like her seems really important to her… But we only just met._

Well, Madoka definitely liked her in return. She knew it was odd since they did indeed just meet, but Madoka was fascinated by this girl. She went far beyond what Madoka expected with that apology, and fulfilled a deep desire. Madoka wanted more though, and wondered how much further she could take things with this girl.

Homura slid open the closet door, then had to stand up on her knees to reach the washcloth. She then lowered back down, but delayed before crawling back. She realized if she were to hold the cloth in her hand as she crawled back it would end up touching the floor. She cautiously glanced back to Madoka, wondering if Madoka would have a problem with that. After a moment of consideration, she put the cloth in her mouth like a proper dog, then started crawling back to bring the item to her master.

_So she’ll go that far, but didn’t outright admit she’s my pet? Maybe she just hesitated before? Oh well, I’ll figure it out, for now I should compliment her and support this kind of behavior._

“Wow Homura-chan! I didn’t even tell you to do that. You sure learn fast.” She reached down and patted her on the top of her head and gave her a warm smile. “That makes me really happy.”

Homura blushed, clearly feeling good about the praise as she returned to a seated position on the floor and removed the cloth from her mouth. She then began wiping off Madoka’s foot.

“When you are done with that, wipe off your own face too.” Madoka pointed out, “you’ve got a bit of drool around your mouth still.”

“Oh.” Homura responded, seeming embarrassed as she continued to work on Madoka’s foot.

Madoka laughed, “It’s ok, Homura-chan.” Yeah, she _really_ liked the way that sounded. _Homura-chan_.

Once that was all done, Homura remained on the floor, and Madoka took a good look at her, wondering what to do with her next. She certainly didn’t want to end things here, and needed to find out how much further she could be pushed.

Madoka coughed into her hand and turned her head away slightly. “Well, you gave a good enough apology. But I don’t think we are done here. You still need to be punished.”

“Punished?” Homura asked.

“Sure, you can't just come through someone's window while they are getting changed. You need to be taught a proper lesson about doing that kind of thing.”

Homura got a thoughtful look on her face, apparently trying to decipher what that means. She looked a little bit concerned too. “So what, then?”

Madoka felt nervous herself, she was not sure if she was pushing too far with the next thing she wanted from Homura. She was so beautiful, and Madoka got excited from what she did to her foot. Since Homura had already seen her naked, she wanted the same thing.

“I want you to take off your clothes.” Madoka said, as casually as possible. Her throat was dry with anticipation and she was again impressed she managed to get those words out so easily.

If it was at all possible for Homura’s face to become redder than it already was, Madoka was pretty sure she witnessed it happen.

Madoka one leg over the other and said, “You already saw me, didn't you? So doing this will make us even. Besides, you enjoyed that apology way too much for me to be convinced you learned your lesson. So _something_ else needs to happen. Understand?”

Homura thought it over, and then her hand hand slowly lifted up to the purple ribbon around the top of her dress. She pulled one of its ends until the bow came undone, and the garment loosened.

Madoka grinned mischievously as Homura started pulling her blouse over her head and Madoka got her first glimpse at the delicate white skin underneath.

This night was already a dream come true, but it was about to get a whole lot better. Madoka decided that simply having Homura get naked wasn’t going to be the _real_ punishment. That was just the beginning.

Madoka’s lustful grin widened as the blouse came the rest of the way over Homura’s head, and she sat there with the upper half of her body only covered with a black bra. Homura’s hands were shaking a bit, anxious as she tried to decide what to remove next.

This was going to be a long and _extremely_ fun night.

* * *

**I surprised myself with this chapter a bit. I'm not usually into foot stuff, but thought that would be a good place for things to start anyway, then ended up doing much more with that element than I originally planned.  
**

**Anyway, there is more to come. Stay tuned!**


End file.
